


Complications of Politics

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [61]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollon can't find it in himself to feel much respect for the Malfoys after the latest scandal the family has been involved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications of Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Apollon Black, December 1413  
> Prompt: Respect  
> Alternate Universe: Philosopher's Stone

Apollon can't find it in himself to feel much respect for the Malfoys after the latest scandal the family has been involved in. He's not sure he will ever again much respect of the Malfoy name, but there is at least one member of the family who isn't entirely foolish. It is perhaps fitting, too, that the one he might respect will not bearing the Malfoy name much longer, but his own surname of Black.

He watches the barge on the Thames from his place in the retinue of the muggle king, waiting patiently for the daughter - if she were any but a Malfoy, he'd say she were likely named for the king's sister - of the House to arrive. He hasn't long been in Henry's service, but it is not as dangerous a thing as Malfoy would have them believe, nor as wonderful as the Mudblood clearly believes.

It is merely a service which will provide the best chance for him and his kin to navigate the politics complicated by the Mudblood's arrival five years ago, and made worse by the insistence of Ignis Malfoy at being the fool Apollon has long believed him to be.

That it now includes a Malfoy bride who has been taken under the wardship of the muggle king only provides him a chance to have an heir that is not his idiot younger brother. Apollon thinks he might appreciate that in time, though at the moment, the thought of yet another to provide for is cause for frustration more than joy.

He can see the girl on the barge now, standing straight and with her chin raised with no little pride. Her gaze - gray eyes that are as pale as a winter sky - searches the dock a moment before she fixes on him, watching him until the barge docks, and she is brought from the barge to stand in front of him.

"Lord Black." Her voice is quiet, and she meets his gaze squarely.

"Lady Malfoy." He takes her proffered hand, and lifts it to his lips a moment. "Welcome to London."

**Author's Note:**

> Apollon Black is a fifth-generation wizard, and a third-generation Englishman, who tries very hard to make himself appear to be a good pure-blood because it's good politics. When it's clear that being an isolationist pure-blood is only going to cause more trouble, he is able to smoothly transition to being a follower of Henry V, which will bring more wealth and power to his family, which are his real ambitions.


End file.
